Moving Forward
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Sequel to Taking Care. Dani & Nico have been through so much, but at least now they have each other. Moving into the new football season and a new phase of their relationship brings the usual ups & downs, but will being a couple actually make it all easier or just more complicated? AU Season 2. DaNico.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is me, back by popular demand, and I mean that literally given the reaction I got to the concept on this sequel to 'Taking Care'. If you're here and you haven't read that story, you might want to do so, otherwise this fic might not make masses of sense to you! For those that did read the prequel, that was Season 1, this is Season 2, with my own unique twists, and much DaNico - enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Necessary Roughness belong to other folks that aren't me.**_

Chapter 1

"Wow!" Dani gasped in air as she fell back against the pillows of her bed. "If that's you not even bringing your A game, I'm gonna need to hit the gym just so I can keep up when you're back up to strength," she chuckled.

Nico did the same, as he landed next to her, breathing just as hard. His shoulder ached some but he barely noticed it amongst the euphoria. He and Dani had waited long enough to reach this stage in their relationship. He'd be damned if being shot a total of almost six weeks ago was going to keep him away from her any longer.

"Hey, not that I don't appreciate the ego boost given the circumstances," said Nico, wrapping his good arm around Dani and pulling her closer, "but I wasn't exactly doing all the work," he noted, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mmm," she happily snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. "Well, I've waited a long time to get you out of my guest room and into my bed," she admitted, sure she felt a blush rise in her cheeks even after everything they shared here today.

"Well, now you got me here, I'm happy enough to stay," he told her easily.

Dani knew there were two meanings to those words. Literally staying here together just like this would be so good. At the same time, she knew Nico was also referring to her proposal that he officially move in with her and the kids. That would lead to him sharing not just her home, but her room and her bed on a permanent basis. Dani still wanted that, she really, really did. Unfortunately, she hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to talk to Ray Jay and Lindsay about it yet. Dani sighed heavily.

"I don't know how the kids are gonna take it," she admitted. "I mean, they like you, I know they do," she continued, propping up her chin so she could look up at Nico. "What's not to like, right?" she smiled.

"Dani, I'm not perfect," he rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling right back at her for the sake of the compliment too. "Besides, it's going to be strange for them. The only man they ever had in the house before was their father, right?"

"Well, yeah," she considered. "But they've had you in the house for a while now too. No complaints so far."

"We talked about this before," he reminded her. "My being a guest here is very different to me moving in permanently. It'll change their perspective of me. One minute I'm a friend in need, and the next I'm... I'm gonna be the man who's trying to replace their father, Dani, even though that is _not_ what I'm trying to do, at all."

She knew that already, of course she did. Nico was such a good guy to have thought about all this. She was sure she didn't deserve him to be so thoughtful and sweet. Dani was very grateful for the thought, even if he was pointing out all the flaws in her plan that she really liked. Nico moving in permanently ought to be so good, but he was right, it would be different when the kids started looking at him as potential step-father material rather than just good old Nico, friend of the family.

Nobody had ever specifically said Dani and Nico were dating. They had not talked about themselves, and they were never more than generally friendly in front of the kids. Dani had kissed Nico on the cheek once or twice in Ray Jay and Lindsay's view, hugged him as well, but that was all. They didn't act like lovers or boyfriend/girlfriend, and Dani wondered how much her teenage tearaways thought about the relationship between the two adults in the house.

"I'm gonna have to do the grown-up mother-kids talk thing again, aren't I?" she said, blowing her hair off her face.

"I think so, yeah," Nico agreed, helping her out with the troublesome hair that seemed determined to fall in her eyes. "If it helps, I can be there too, or I can be somewhere else if you'd prefer?"

"Oh no, you're gonna be there, mister!" she told him, poking a finger into his chest. "You just made the big mistake of offering to take some of the heat off me, so I'm gonna let you," she said definitely.

Nico smiled at that, might even have laughed if his mind wasn't already whirring with possibilities. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up with Dani, but how her kids took the news of his potentially moving in here could really blow this new relationship clean out of the water. As if they didn't have enough to worry about already. In a couple of days the new season would be starting up and free time would become scarce as they both got back to work. Nico hadn't really noticed that he'd sighed so heavily until Dani asked what it was for.

"I was just thinking about things, mostly work," he admitted. "You know there will be comments at the facility, about you and me?"

"So we'll be water cooler talk for a while, doesn't bother me," Dani waved away his concern with a flick of her hand. "What does worry me is you going back to work too soon. You sure you're ready?" she asked, looking seriously at him.

"Dani, I am more than ready to be doing something, _anything_ after so long," Nico smiled. "You and the kids, you've looked after me so well, but honestly? I'm bored of sitting around. It's not me."

"I know," she smiled right back at him. "And I do love that you're all man of action as well as man of mystery," she admitted, eyes sparkling with fun and passion. "But y'know if you want something to do, you don't necessarily need work..."

She hadn't even finished the thought nevermind the sentence before he had her flat on her back, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Sure, they had work to face in a couple of days, and the kids to deal with before that, but right now there was just Dani and Nico, alone together. The world could get lost for another hour... or two.

* * *

Dinner around the table was not always enforced, but tonight Dani knew it was necessary. The kids didn't seem like they wanted to argue the point, possibly because Nico had insisted on cooking. As much as Dani knew Ray Jay and Lindsay loved her food, there were certain dishes they particularly favoured when Nico was in the kitchen. Maybe they really liked them or maybe it was all just a novelty right now. Either way, she was glad to have them doing as she asked without complaint, and at the same time accepting her new man into their lives pretty easily.

What bothered Dani was that it was all going too well. As Nico had said, having him around as a guest was vastly different to him moving in as a permanent fixture. Though she hoped Ray Jay and Lindsay would be okay with it, Dani really didn't know for sure. They had been through so much already, with the divorce and everything. So many adjustments and now she was throwing one more onto the pile. Dani would've thought about backing out except she couldn't bear to. She loved Nico so much and after coming so close to losing him, she just could not stand the idea of taking things any slower.

"Last chance to change your mind," whispered Nico as he finished plating up the food in the kitchen.

"No. Definite negatory on the mind changing," she said with a shake of her head. "I want you to be here with me, Nico, with us. However tough it is for the kids, they will understand in the end. They have to, right?"

He couldn't answer that since he had no idea. Nico could only be hopeful as Dani was that Ray Jay and Lindsay took the news of his moving in well. There were no guarantees, especially with teenagers, that much Nico knew for sure.

Taking two plates each through to the table, the adults served the food to two grinning teens who immediately thanked them. Nico overstretched his arm putting down Lindsay's plate and winced just a little, enough for her to notice.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she checked, with genuine concern apparently.

"I'm fine," he promised. "But thank you for asking."

They were good kids who had come to care about him, and that was still taking some getting used to. For all that Dani complained about them both sometimes, Nico always knew they couldn't be so bad, even before he met them. Dani was just such a great person, he didn't doubt she was a good mother, and he'd seen plenty of evidence of it these past few weeks. She had raised Ray Jay and Lindsay to be polite and courteous, grateful and caring. It was still a little strange to realise that they appreciated and liked Nico himself. He had expected to be met with resistance, but then, so far he had been a temporary guest, and an injured one at that. All this was about to change in the blink of an eye and though he perhaps didn't show it, he shared Dani's apprehension in telling the kids about his moving in permanently.

The four started to eat, and each Santino took a turn at complimenting the food. Ray Jay expressed a wish to eat this well every night, at which Dani's eyes widened.

"Not that your food isn't awesome, Ma, seriously," he back-pedalled at lightning speed. "I just meant..."

"I know what you meant, and it's fine," she assured him, patting his hand. "I'm glad you like Nico's food. It's been fun having him here, right?" she tried, looking from her son to her daughter with too wide a smile.

"Sure, yeah," Lindsay agreed, her fork stopping half way to her mouth.

Something wasn't right here and she knew it. Her Mom was smiling too much, and Nico was suddenly looking very shifty. For all that he was supposed to be this man of mystery, he never did look shifty in front of them, not that Lindsay saw. She looked to her brother at last and Ray Jay frowned. He clearly agreed that something odd was happening.

"So, the thing is... well, as you know Nico is getting better now," Dani began at last. "He's done all his resting and his careful exercises, and it's gotten to a point where he doesn't really need us to take care of him anymore," she smiled bravely, unsure moment by moment how the kids would react.

"Does that mean you're moving out?" asked Ray Jay, though his expression was unreadable throughout.

It left both Dani and Nico wondering if the question were hopeful or filled with disappointment. The young Santino was giving nothing away.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you kids about," his mother told him then, glad of Nico's hand that crept across the table and grabbed hold of hers, squeezing tightly. "How would you kids feel if Nico didn't move out? If instead, he properly moved in?"

There was an awkward pause, a silence that seemed to go on for hours in Dani's mind though she knew in reality it couldn't have been more than a minute. She looked from Ray Jay to Lindsay and back, whilst the kids seemed to be training their surprised expressions on their plates or each other only. When it seemed clear neither knew what to say, Dani was a little startled to realise Nico was now talking.

"Look, I know this has to be strange for you two," he told the kids. "You don't know me that well yet, and it probably seems as if I'm trying to push into your lives, take over from your Dad or something. I need you both to know, that's not something I would ever want to do," he said definitely, as both Ray Jay and Lindsay stared at him. "You have a father, and a mother that loves you more than anything else in the world," he stated what he knew to be a true fact, making tears come to Dani's eyes though she couldn't explain why. "She will always be your mother first and everything else second. I wouldn't ever want to change that, but I do love Dani too, and if we could all find away to work this out together, well, that'd be great," he smiled genuinely. "But if you two really don't want me here, if it's going to make you uncomfortable or anything, I want you to say so. I promise, nobody is going to think less of you or be mad at you for being honest."

"That's right," Dani nodded once, swallowing hard then as emotion overtook her.

That was quite a speech Nico just made, and it proved how much he cared about Dani that he would be so worried about her kids opinion of him and their feelings in this new situation. In that moment more than ever, Dani knew she had made exactly the right move when she chose to get closer to this man.

"Okay," Lindsay nodded then. "I mean, yeah, I guess if you wanna move in for real, that'd be okay. Right, Ray Jay?" she said with just a little apprehension, looking to her brother for approval.

"Sure, yeah," he shrugged in agreement. "You're here anyway, what's the diff?" he said, looking to Nico.

The fixer was happy enough to be accepted, to realise Dani was now laughing in relief and thanking her kids for being so accepting. What bothered him was the way Ray Jay looked away so fast, the way he shifted in his seat and avoided eye contact with anyone. Nico believed Lindsay was okay with his moving in, at least as much as any teenager would be in her situation. Ray Jay was a different story. He was agreeing because Lindsay was, because he knew it was what Dani wanted, but Nico suspected he was not entirely happy.

Right now wasn't the time to bring it up. Maybe he wouldn't have to at all. There was every chance Ray Jay would think things over and realise the situation wasn't as bad as he thought or something. Still, Nico kept in mind that if there was going to be any trouble it was going to be with the boy who had seen himself as the man of the house this past year or more, and probably wasn't too happy about having his position usurped.

"That went better than I thought," Dani whispered to Nico, and he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Maybe it had gone well and he was just being paranoid, but that was the way Nico was, and he had his reasons for it. There was no way in hell this was all going to be smooth sailing. It was purely wishful thinking on Dani's part that let her believe otherwise.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Loving having so much support for this fic, but honestly? You reader folks make me so nervous! What if this fic doesn't live up to its prequel and/or to your standards of greatness?! Here's hoping it goes okay...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 2

Dani felt strange not having Nico in the house. It was the first day in weeks when she had woken up knowing he wasn't just down the hall, and she didn't like it. Of course the smile was right back on her lips now as she thought how he would be back before long and moving in for good this time, not just into her house but into her bedroom too.

Once again the smile slipped as Dani's mind shifted to the next important fact for the day. Today was the first day back to work, and that meant facing all the guys at the facility. Comments would be made, she knew, the players and staff would talk because gossip was just a part of life. Dani wasn't ashamed of anything she had done. She was officially divorced the day after her first kiss with Nico, and she talked to Matt about their undefined relationship just as soon as she realised she didn't want that anymore. T.K. had seemed completely onboard with Dani and Nico making a couple, in fact it made Dani laugh to recall his enthusiasm. It would be good to catch up with him, at least. She hadn't heard from him whilst he took a vacation, and she hoped he was doing okay without her guidance.

Dani bit her lip to keep from cursing when she realised she had been daydreaming and ruined the eggs she had in the pan. She had just got done dumping the non-breakfast into the trash when the kids appeared. Lindsay sat down at the counter, but Ray Jay seemed intent to remaining standing. He grabbed up the nearest glass of juice and downed at least half in one go.

"Hey, I kinda had an egg disaster," Dani told the two teens, forcing a smile as she looked between them. "You want me to go for Take Two, or..."

"Cereal is fine, thanks, Mom," Lindsay told her, reaching for the box, but Ray Jay failed to respond, until Dani prompted him to do so.

"I'm not really hungry," he shrugged. "I guess I'm still full from dinner or something. Probably all the snacking us teens do, huh?" he smiled amiably enough.

Ray Jay threw his school bag over his shoulder then, muttering some excuse about needing to get to school early. Lindsay heard him mention the S.A.T.s and yet she wasn't really buying. Yes, her brother wanted to pass his tests and do well so he could get into college, but rushing off without breakfast like this was weird, even for him.

"He's my ride, so..." she said, shoving one more spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Lindsay spared a moment to kiss Dani's cheek, before rushing after her brother. She caught up to him right by the front door and pulled him back by his bag.

"Hey!" he complained. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what your problem is," she explained, but Ray Jay did not seem happy to hear it.

Maybe it was just because he didn't want to explain himself anywhere that their Mom might hear. Lindsay knew for sure that was his issue when he opened the front door and pretty much pulled her outside before he would speak. They headed for his car and Lindsay waited for him to explain himself, but her brother was silent.

"C'mon, Ray Jay, tell me what's going on," she urged him. "Is this about Nico moving in?"

"No," he said definitely. "I mean, not really. Don't get me wrong, Nico is a cool guy. He's helped us out before, he obviously cares about Mom, and I really don't care if he wants to be around, y'know?"

"Exactly, that's pretty much how I feel too," his sister agreed, though perhaps neither of them were being one hundred percent honest. "So, what's up with you?"

Ray Jay opened his mouth to answer, looking over the top of the car they were now on either side of. It would be easier to tell Lindsay what he was feeling if he really understood it himself. As it was, he wasn't entirely sure. He meant what he said about their Mom and Nico, he really did, and yet...

"I'm just stressing over this whole S.A.T. thing," he shrugged then, finding a lop-sided smile for his little sister. "Seriously, Linds, I just gotta get my head around these tests and then everything will be cool."

Lindsay stared back at him for a couple of beats and then slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, I believe you," she said eventually, and yet somehow even she wondered if she'd been entirely convincing.

* * *

"I don't know what it is, they just seemed... I don't know," Dani shrugged her shoulders, before wrapping her arms around herself, feeling uncomfortable with not knowing how to deal with the situation she found herself in. "Why is it I can second-guess what everybody else is thinking, but my own kids? I got nada," she complained.

"Dani, you gotta cut yourself some slack," Nico advised, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer as they headed down the hallway. "Ray Jay and Lindsay have a lot of adjusting to do, but they're good kids. I trust that if they had a real problem, whether it was with our relationship or anything else, they would talk to you about it and let their voices be heard."

That got a real laugh out of his girlfriend.

"Oh, they like to voice their opinions, especially on what I'm doing wrong," she rolled her eyes. "I just, I don't want them to think this is wrong," she said turning in to face Nico, gesturing between them as she spoke of their new relationship.

"We'll figure this out," he promised her. "Weren't you the one who told me there was no situation I couldn't fix?" he smirked, a look that as equally annoying and sexy in that moment.

"Yeah," Dani agreed. "And weren't you the one who told me that wasn't actually true?"

"My memory is a little sketchy on that part," he joked, as he leant in to kiss her lips.

They thought they were okay around a quiet little corner with no-one around. Neither had realised T.K. was just waiting to burst in on their private moment. He appeared as if from nowhere, arms spread wide and a grin to match as he spotted his friends.

"Hey, Dr D!" he greeted Dani with a chuckle. "I'd ask if this guy was bothering you, but hey, kinda looks like you're enjoying yourself," he said, pulling down his sunglasses to peer at her and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So nice to see you, Terrence," said Nico with just a hint of sarcasm as Dani slipped out of his arms.

"How are you, T.K.?" she asked the wide receiver she had developed such a fondness for.

"Peachy keen, Dr D," he assured her. "All ready for my brand new season of awesome moves on the field and even smoother moves off it," he winked.

"It's comforting to know that some things never change, isn't it?" said Nico, turning to go then.

The twisting motion of turning around pulled at his injuries a little, but he thought he covered the look of discomfort that wanted to come onto his face. Apparently, T.K. was more observant than Nico gave him credit for.

"Hey, you okay there, man?" he asked immediately, now alerting Dani's attention to the look she could not have seen with Nico's back to her.

"I'm fine," the fixer promised. "It's just gonna take a while for things to be entirely normal after what happened," he explained, carefully manoeuvring his bad shoulder. "Honestly, Terrence, don't look so worried," he said with a smile, before telling Dani he would see her later and walking away.

Dani turned her attention to T.K., asking him how he was and if he'd enjoyed a good vacation. It was only when she called his name twice more and got no response that she realised he was still staring after Nico and not listening to her at all. She started to wonder if he was even aware she had spoken.

"Hey," she pulled on his arm until he turned to look at her. "Are you really okay, T.K.?" she checked, suddenly in full psychology mode.

"Me? Sure, yeah, I'm good," he promised. "But is my man Nico really okay? I mean, the dude got shot..."

"Yeah, he did," Dani nodded her agreement. "But 'the dude' really is fine," she assured him, using his own words that she was sure Nico wouldn't entirely appreciate if he heard them. "He's still got some healing to do, but he will be just fine, Terrence. He's a tough cookie, remember?"

T.K. laughed at the imagery that brought on. The mysterious fixer dressed up like a chocolate chip delight was highly amusing, and yet the laughter didn't ring true, even in T.K.'s head. He was worried about the guy who risked his life to save him, despite all assurances that Nico was okay. When he realised Dani was now talking to somebody else, he looked left and saw Matt coming down the hallway towards them. T.K. had been so distracted by his thoughts again, he almost missed the guy's arrival on the scene.

"How're things going with you two?" he heard Matty D ask Dani, clearly talking about her new relationship with Nico.

"Pretty good actually," she almost blushed, not least because this was the guy she originally thought she might end up dating once upon a time. "In fact, Nico is moving in with us, permanently."

"Wow," Matt reacted with surprise, and just a hint of jealousy perhaps, though he covered it well. "Okay, well, if you need any help with moving boxes or something?" he offered. "I doubt Nico is up to all that just yet."

"Hey, I'll be there!" T.K. was cutting in before Dani could even open her mouth to thank Matt for his kind and thoughtful offer. "Seriously, Dr D. You and my buddy Nico need help, you call Terrence King. I will be right there for you," he said definitely.

Dani wasn't sure she'd ever seen him this serious about something outside of their therapy sessions. He really desperately wanted to help here. As much as she knew he was a good guy that was probably just looking to help out the work-mates who had fast become his friends, she had to wonder if there was more to it than that.

"Sure, T.K., your help would be very much appreciated, thank you. Both of you," she said smiling first at the wide receiver and then the trainer. "Matt, could you tell Coach I'll be right there for our meeting," she said then, looking back down the corridor towards Nico's office. "I just have to..." she gestured that way down the hall and started backing up a step or two.

Matt assured her he would make exuses until she arrived and watched her dart off down the hallway. Dani had to talk to Nico about T.K. and sooner rather than later. It seemed to her he was having trouble with the fact the fixer got injured in a bid to save him. That kind of guilt, however misplaced, could cause great damage, especially to a fragile psych like T.K. If she could get Nico to reassure Terrence that his guilt was misplaced and everything was going to be okay...

Dani's thoughts stopped abruptly as she arrived outside Nico's office door and heard him yell crossly into the phone. He didn't get this mad over much, usually finding his calm centre even in times of stress or panic. Something really bad had to have just happened, and Dani dreaded to think what was about to drop on their heads next.

"Hey," she said carefully as she came into the room, a moment after Nico slammed the phone onto the desk.

"Dani," he let out a breath when he saw her, determined not to take any of this out on the woman he loved most in the world.

"I was gonna ask if everything was okay, but I can already see the answer is no," she said as she came over and tentatively put her arms around him. "What happened?"

"That was Devin, Marshall's lawyer," Nico told her. "It seems that maybe the Pittmans' marriage isn't quite as rock solid as we thought."

Dani wasn't sure what to say to that. Marshall and Gabrielle's marital status could have a ripple effect on not just the Hawks but on Dani and Nico's lives. Dani knew the secret of the affair Nico and Gabrielle had shared in years gone by. Whilst she trusted that it was definitely over now, that Nico would never go back to Gabrielle no matter what, it didn't change the past.

"Do you think Marshall knows about Gabrielle's affair?" she asked, deliberately vague since she knew how Nico felt about people overhearing things, physically or electronically.

"I don't know," Nico shook his head. "I doubt it, but either way, this means trouble," he told her, as he hugged her close. "Dani, if the Pittmans go to war over the Hawks, that puts all our jobs in danger, from the players to the front office to the two of us."

"I know," she nodded in understanding, even though inside she was shaking with fear and panic. "Honestly? I'm more worried about you. This is stress you don't need, especially given how close you are with the Pittmans," she said with a distinctive look that he couldn't miss.

Nico's oldest friend versus his ex-lover, with the man himself stuck in between, and his job on the line too. It was a heck of a mess, and today was only his first day back to work.

"Whatever happens, I can deal with it," he assured Dani, dropping a kiss onto her lips. "I always do," he smiled.

"Well, so long as you remember you don't have to deal with these things alone anymore," she reminded him. "I'm here, Nico. I got your back."

The last part deliberately sounded a little over-done, as if she were following him into a gang war with a gun in her hands. It brought a genuine smile to his lips which is all she could really hope for, and when he kissed her again then, she knew he understood and believed her. If they were headed into as messy a situation as it seemed, it would be good to know they had each other to turn too. It really was the only certainty right now.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You lovely reviewers give me so much confidence. You're all awesome, thank you! :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 3

"Don't you pull that with me, Raymond!" Dani yelled into the phone. "I don't see why I am having to clean up your mess, one more time!"

She was furious about all this but it didn't seem as if there was going to be a way out of it. Every American knew what it was to get on the wrong side of the IRS and thanks to Ray that was exactly where Dani was finding herself now. She was far from amused, and yet her ex-husband was being his usual pathetic self, not even caring about her, only about his own interests.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't care enough to listen to your excuses, Ray!" she told him in no uncertain terms, still pointlessly waving the paperwork about her taxes in the air, despite the fact he couldn't see her anyway.

She might have calmed down if he had just been reasonable about it, but that wasn't the way Ray behaved. In the middle of a post-marital dispute, he had to go and pull a joker from up his sleeve and start laying into Dani about the new love of her life. The second he started making comments about Nico moving in, Dani just about lost it.

"Oh, no! No way! My life is no longer any of your business, Ray, and don't even try to tell me you're thinking of the kids in all this!" she warned. "Nico loves Ray Jay and Lindsay, they like him too, and it's none of your damn business!"

She ended the call and threw the phone, along with her IRS paperwork, hard against the couch cushions then. Putting both hands over her face, she turned away and all but screamed in frustration. Dani had no idea she had an audience until she moved her hands away and found Nico, Matt, and T.K. all staring at her.

"Hi," she found a smile as she let out a long breath. "I'm sorry," she apologised then. "My ex-husband, the fiend," she said, gesturing towards the phone.

"If he's causing trouble..." Nico began to say, but Dani shook her head and literally waved away his concern.

"It's not him, not really," she promised, though she was still glad of the arm he slipped around her and the kiss pressed to her temple. "He was being kind of snotty about you moving in, but only because I got mad about something else. We'll talk about it later," she smiled, making her meaning clear.

As much as she liked Matt and T.K., Dani was not about to discuss her financials in front of them. She and Nico could figure that out later, after all the moving in was done.

"So, you're here, that means the truck is here, and my mood can improve because it means you're finally moving in to stay," she smiled genuinely as she waved her arms aloft in a proper cheer.

Nico smiled at her enthusiasm, however over the top it may be. He was still concerned about whatever her fight with Ray was about, but if she wanted to leave that to later he would. Moving in with Dani was what they both wanted and nothing should spoil the event.

"You think the kids would wanna be involved or left out of this?" asked Nico as all four adults headed outside to start fetching boxes and furniture from the moving truck.

"Well, they're out right now," Dani told him. "Not because of the you moving in thing, I promise. Lindsay had a sleepover last night and isn't back yet, and Ray Jay had a study session for his S.A.T.s," she explained.

"On a Saturday? I'm impressed," said Nico as he moved to the back of the truck with Matt and T.K.

It hadn't actually occurred to Dani until he said it that it was weird for Ray Jay to voluntarily be studying on a weekend. Honestly, she hadn't seen much of him this past week and it was just now starting to bother her. It made Dani feel just a little guilty to realise that she hadn't noticed Ray Jay's absence sooner. She told herself it wasn't really her fault. She just got back to work, there was all the stress of the Pittmans possible break-up, and Nico moving in, as well her usual patient problems. Now on top of all that there was Ray and the IRS. It was enough to make her head swim.

"Yo, Dr D!" said T.K. so suddenly as to make her jump. "Now, I do not expect a little lady like yourself to be hauling no boxes, but I wouldn't say no to somethin' cold and icy when I get done with a bunch of this moving in," he said with a wink as he strolled by with a large box under each arm.

"You got it," said Dani with a smile she had to force right now.

Today was supposed to be such a happy day in her life. So why did she have to feel so stressed out?

* * *

Most of the boxes and assorted belongings were inside the house. Dani knew from what Nico told her that he really didn't have that much essential stuff but she did insist he bring as much as he wanted, at least to start off with. She wanted her home to become his home too. He should't feel like a lodger, having to make himself fit in with the Santinos stuff. It was going to be his home too and that was just that.

Dani felt good about the situation, she genuinely did, and yet her mind was wandering to topics that made her less happy. This was how Matt came to find her standing in the centre of the living room, staring blankly at a couple of boxes in the corner as if they held the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Given that they were marked simply as 'clothes' and 'books', he somehow doubted that was the case.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

It came as such a surprise to Dani she literally jumped.

"Oh, Matt. You really startled me," she confessed, though honestly she knew she ought to have seen or at least heard him come back in. "Um, is everything okay?" she checked, literally shaking the fuzziness out of her head.

"That was what I just asked you," he said, ducking down a little to meet her eyes. "You don't seem okay. Regrets?" he checked.

Dani appreciated his being a friend, especially given the circumstances. Of course, she might have appreciated it more if he didn't almost sound hopeful in his question.

"Nope, not a one," she assured him, every word an honest one. "Me and Nico... _Nico_!"

Her sentence broke off into a worried yell as she rushed to the front door and challenged her boyfriend about his lifting of heavy things. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. Though the lamp was metal and almost as tall as Nico himself, it probably didn't weigh that much. Still, it panicked Dani to see him doing anything that might hamper his long term recovery.

"Dani, seriously, I'm fine," he promised, though he couldn't help but smile at her genuine concern.

"Hey, no lifting for the injured party, man," T.K. added his own opinion as he appeared behind Nico in the doorway.

He tried to take the lamp from the fixer, balancing the box he'd been carrying in two hands on one arm instead. Dani didn't think that could be a good idea and tried to intervene and help with one item or the other. T.K. just wouldn't let go of anything, and started to verbally argue the point, even as Nico insisted he was just fine carrying the light load. It was like a childish squabble over a toy, and when Nico decided to relent before something stupid happened, T.K. lost his grip and his balance all at once. The lamp hit the floor with a crash, smashing the glass shade all over the hallway.

"Damnit!" T.K. yelled. "I'm sorry, man. Seriously I am so sorry 'bout this. I'll clean it up, and... and I'll buy a new lamp, I will," he rambled on, crouching down to put the box on the floor and reach for the broken glass.

"Terrence, don't," Dani told him, mindful of him cutting himself.

"Really, T.K. it's not a big deal," said Nico, trying to help, but the guy just wouldn't listen.

It was no surprise to anyone when T.K. suddenly drew back his hand as if burnt, yelling and dripping blood from the end of his finger. Nico put a hand to his shoulder, asking if he was okay, whilst Dani offered to clean T.K. up. Feeling mothered and smothered, the wide receiver stood up fast, making Nico flinch and wince at the sharp pain that persisted in his shoulder.

"Can't deal with this..." T.K. muttered as he ran out the door.

Dani was too distracted checking Nico was okay to give chase and Matt then appeared with a brush and pan for the mess.

"There's something wrong there," said Dani a moment later, as she watched T.K. walk away.

Outside, T.K. just kept walking, almost getting hit by a car that screeched up onto he drive way. He was about to yell at the driver when Lindsay hopped out and thanked Winter's latest step-monster for the ride home. She looked at T.K. with surprise and then with concern when she realised he looked upset and was bleeding.

"Hey, T.K. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he replied, turning away, but knowing he had nowhere to run to right now. "I just... I'm havin' one of those crazy days when nothing goes right, y'know?" he said with a laugh that didn't quite come out properly.

"Oh, yeah. I know those," Lindsay sympathised. "You, er.. you wanna talk about it?" she asked, realising how upset T.K. really looked.

He was usually so cool and unaffected. It was weird to see him so out of it, almost as if he was going to cry or something. T.K. had come from the house so maybe he had a fight with her Mom. That being the case, she figured it was best if they stayed outside for a while. She gestured for T.K. to follow her and they went around the side of the house, sitting down together on the porch.

"Here," she said, getting his attention and pulling on his arm.

She took a wad of tissue from her purse and wrapped around his finger, then dug round for a while until she came up with a band aid.

"Thanks, Linds," he said with a grateful smile as he patched up his own finger and sighed.

"No problem," she smiled right on back. "So, you get into a fight with my Mom?"

"What? No, no. Not a fight. Why would I fight with Dr D? She's too cool for that," he shrugged it off, until he caught the incredulous look on the teen's face. "Yeah, well, she maybe ain't so cool to you. I guess Moms never are," he chuckled. "None o' this is her fault, not at all. Her and Nico, they always lookin' out for me, even when I don't deserve it."

"They do that," Lindsay agreed. "Kinda weird though, the two of them hooking up. I never really thought about having a step dad or whatever."

T.K. felt a lot calmer than he had before just sitting here chatting to Lindsay. When he glanced over, watching her look at her own feet, he realised maybe his problems weren't the most important thing right now. Here was a kid having a hard time, maybe he could help her feel better.

"Y'know, I get that it's weird for you and Jaybird, to have some new guy in your life," he told her. "But Nico, he a stand up guy. Me myself? I grew up, no parents to talk of, no real family, y'know? Now you got a Mama that loves ya to death, a Dad that has to give some kinda damn, and now you got Nico watchin' your back. You two of the luckiest chicklets I know, girl."

She laughed a little at that, not because it was really all that funny, but T.K.'s way of talking did amuse. Besides, he was really trying to be nice and make her feel better. Since that was what she had intended to do for him when they sat down here, it all seemed a little backwards now that she thought about it.

"I guess it'll be cool," she shrugged, "but will you? Be cool I mean?" she checked. "You seemed kinda freaked out...?"

"C'mon, girl!" he laughed then as he got to his feet, faking an affronted expression. "Will I be cool? I'm Terrence _freakin_' King, little girl. I was born cool!" he told her, adjusting his sunglasses on his face as he strolled away.

Dani glanced up in time to see him pass by the window and sighed.

"He's just not right," she repeated. "I know we talked about it before, about what I suspected was wrong, but now I'm sure, Nico," she whispered, mindful of Matt not so very far away, taking care of the broken glass from the lamp. "T.K. may have been saved from the physical injuries of the shooting thanks to you, but the emotional scars are there," she explained. "I'm not sure if it's just guilt that you got hurt, that's certainly a part of it."

"The rest could be shock," her boyfriend considered, remembering instances from his past, shots he'd taken and others he'd known that did the same. "Realisation that somebody was actually that determined to harm him."

Dani nodded her agreement to that, and looked out the window to see T.K. wandering around aimlessly on her driveway. This was not going to be easy.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look at all the love for this story! You people, you blow me away. Thank you so much. I only hope you'll stay with me for the long haul. I have soooo many ideas for this fic...**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 4

"So you haven't noticed any changes in his behaviour at all?" asked Dani, looking around the office at Coach and Matt, before her eyes settled on Nico.

He looked as bemused as she was that they hadn't noticed a change in T.K. He was definitely acting strangely the last few days, and it all had to come back to the shooting, they had agreed on that much.

"Dr Dani, I'm sorry but I'm not paid to look out for signs of players acting crazy," Coach Parnell sighed, running a hand over his face. "I am here to make sure they perform on the field, that is all."

"Fact is T.K. is playing as well as ever," shrugged Matt as he perched on he edge of the table. "I figure he's grateful he can. If Nico hadn't stepped in front of that shooter..." he shook his head.

They all knew what the consequences could've been that night when a gun was pointed at Terrence. He could've died, but even if he lived, the injuries he could've sustained might well have ended his career in professional football. Nico had saved the guy in more ways the one, and Dani could not be more proud of her man. Still, the far-reaching consequences on T.K.'s psyche of being threatened and then saved, that was a whole other thing to deal with.

"Okay," the doctor nodded once. "Well, I definitely need to talk to T.K. about this. His performance on the field might not be affected now, but it will be if we don't get him to work through these feelings before long."

"I know you'll get the job done, Dr Dani," Coach smiled, even as the phone began to ring, demanding his attention.

The other three cleared out to let the coach have his privacy and Matt wished Dani luck with T.K before walking away. Left alone, Dani turned her attention to Nico who was checking his phone for the seventh time in as many minutes.

"Something's bothering you," she said, a statement not a question, because she was sure she was right. "I don't have to be a behaviour expert to know it either."

"It's Juliette," Nico confessed, letting out a long breath. "When I heard from Devin about the Pittmans divorce being back on, I wanted to check in with her, make sure she was okay. She didn't answer. I've left messages, tried all avenues, she just... it's like she's freezing me out."

Dani felt bad for Nico. Though he had been proven not to be Juliette Pittman's real father, it was clear he had always taken a parental type role in her life. He watched out for her, ensured she got what she needed, whilst her real father tended to cater only to what she _wanted_. That was no way to raise a child, hence the way Marshall and Gabrielle's offspring failed to understand why her drinking, drugs, and partying were really a problem until Nico got her into a rehab. Having seen the effects of a relatively straightforward divorce on her own fairly stable-minded kids, Dani dreaded to think what the all our war the Pittmans would have could do to a fragile psyche like Juliette. Dani worried for Nico too, because he could easily get dragged into the fight. At the same time, he was going to stress over Juliette, he simply couldn't help it.

"She probably just needs a little time," said Dani as she hugged her boyfriend. "I know it's a pointless thing to say 'cause you're gonna do it anyway, but you really shouldn't worry so much."

Nico had to agree that it wasn't the smartest thing Dani ever said, but he did appreciate the sentiment. Worrying about any of the Pittmans wasn't helping him. The tension and stress was very real in his shoulders and causing him pain where the bullet wounds lived. His health ought to come first, that's what Dani told him, but it was hard for Nico to care less about those he loved.

"If it makes you feel better, I was planning on heading home early." he told her, looking down into her eyes. "And for the record, I do love how much you care."

"It's what I do" she shrugged with a smile, happy enough to return the kiss he gave her. "And I am all aboard on the plan of you getting out of here early today. You work too hard."

"Said the dynamo woman," he teased her. "I'll bet you're not coming home right now, not when T.K. needs attention."

She smiled at that, knowing as well as Nico did that he was right.

"I won't be too long." she promised, before they shared another kiss and finally parted ways.

Dani watched Nico go with a wide grin on her lips. There were problems in their lives right now, and there probably always would be, but it was just a little easier with each other to lean on.

* * *

It felt strange to Nico to be coming home so early in the afternoon. Even more strange was coming to Dani's house and seeing it as his own. It wasn't that he hadn't been made to feel welcome. The kids were adjusting already, helped by the fact he had technically moved in weeks ago, albeit on what was then said to be a temporary basis. Still, Nico was concerned about Ray Jay. Lindsay seemed to take his moving in with enough grace and acceptance, but her brother just wasn't quite convincing. Nico had an idea his true feelings were not so pleasant, but he was a good enough kid not to upset his Mom if he could help it. It might be worth Nico and Ray Jay having some kind of man to man talk, he thought, as he let himself into the house.

Right now, he really just needed to relax. Dani wasn't wrong about him stressing, Nico thought, as he carefully rolled his injured shoulder and winced at the pain. A hot shower would help with the muscle aches and tension. It seemed the house was empty, and so he pulled off his tie and started on his shirt buttons before he was even half way up the stairs. It was the sound of girlish giggling that made him stop and look. Had it been coming from Lindsay's room, he wouldn't have worried, but the sound was distinctly coming from behind Ray Jay's door, which wasn't entirely closed.

Nico still wasn't quite ready for the sight of Ray Jay rolling on top of a young woman he vaguely recognised. Of course, the last time Nico saw her, she had been wearing considerably more clothes, and not looking at him with shock and panic from over Ray Jay's shoulder, as she was now.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she began scrambling further under the covers.

Ray Jay looked back at the door, similarly startled. Nico closed the door fast and turned away. Even as he heard the worried conversion beyond the door about what would happen next, he had to wonder himself how he would handle this. If Ray Jay were his son, that would be fine, but he wasn't. There was a limit to how much authority he had over Dani's teenagers, but since she wasn't here, Nico knew he was going to have to do seething. So much for coming home early to relax!

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, Doc," said T.K. as he lounged back into the couch with his hands behind his head. "The only problem I got is the guys wondering why you just pulled me out of training like an angry Mama Bear," he said with a grin.

Dani smirked at his odd analogy, but she wasn't backing down. Terrence liked to put on a front, to hide his emotions. He did it a lot in the beginning, when she first started helping him. For a while she thought he'd got over it, but the shooting incident had really set him back. Dani knew it could've been worse, they all knew that, but she still worried he was suffering in different ways, and only wished he would admit it.

"T.K., can we please talk about the night of the shooting?" she tried again. "Talk to me about how you felt during the incident."

"What's to say, Dr D?" he asked her with a shrug. "Dude comes waving a piece in my face, I'm pissed. Nico steps in, I'm just freaked that he's dying on me or somethin', that's all."

It certainly wasn't all there was to it and they both knew it, but Dani knew there was only so much she could say here and now without leading T.K. into saying things that were not appropriate for the time or place. This would have to wait until their next session if she was going to have to push too hard.

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked out-right, wondering if that would be good enough to get him to open up.

His eyes changed at the sound of the question, his whole expression and body language, and Dani knew she hit a nerve.

"Well, I don't exactly feel great 'bout the fact a friend o' mine got shot up because of me", he said too seriously. "'Course, yours truly don't wanna be filled with holes either so… Yeah, I feel bad that Nico got hurt, but I ain't goin' crazy about it, 'cause it ain't my fault either. _I_ didn't shoot him."

Dani heard what he was saying but she also saw the truth in his looks and way of sitting. Gone was confident brash T.K., replaced with the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Yes, T.K. felt guilty, too much so in fact. If they didn't deal with this, if he didn't admit it and find a way to get over it, they were going be back to square one in no time at all, and Dani couldn't have that, the team couldn't have that.

"Okay," she said eventually. "Thank you, T.K. We'll pick this up in your next session in a couple of days" she smiled at him.

"Whatever you say, Dr D," he grinned back at her as he got up and swaggered out of the room.

T.K. didn't just play a good game of ball, he talked a good game when he needed to as well. That didn't change the fact that Dani could see right though him. What he showed the world and who he really was, that was often two very different people where Terrence King was concerned. Bringing those two people closer together was Dani Santino's biggest task, and she wasn't done trying yet.

* * *

Nico felt just about as uncomfortable as Ray Jay looked right now. They were sat either side of the kitchen counter, neither knowing what to say for the best or even really wanting to look at each other. Nico was only grateful that Ray Jay's lady friend had chosen to make a sharp exit, and that everyone present was now fully clothed!

"So, you're gonna tattle on me to Mom, right?" asked Ray Jay eventually. "That's what step-father types do."

"Well, technically, I'm not your step-father, I'm just your Mom's partner," replied Nico, feeling a little silly referring to himself as a 'boyfriend' at his age somehow. "I'm also not one to tattle" he smirked at the childish phrasing. "How about for now we just talk about what happened today?"

Ray Jay looked away, at the counter top, at the far wall, anywhere but at the adult that wanted him to explain his dubious teen behaviour. He really hated this, though he figured things could've been worse. Busted by his Mom probably would've led to immediate yelling and attempts at grounding. At least Nico was being calm and actually talking to him like a person. Still, Ray Jay could use not getting a sex talk from anyone at his age. He knew what the deal was, but then that much ought to have been obvious from the way Nico had caught him.

"Ray Jay come on," Nico urged him then, trying to meet his eyes. "You can talk to me, it's okay. I was a teenager once too, y'know? And I'm sure that seems like it must've been a hundred years ago to you, but I do understand."

"Please don't give me the hormones and urges talk," the teen groaned, covering his face with his hand a moment. "I took sex ed, I know how everything works. I've had Mom Psych 101 me about teenage boy mentalities to sex, and I'm done with it. Okay, me and Olivia..."

"Yes, you and your S.A.T. Tutor" Nico interrupted. "Exactly what subject was she teaching you up there, because I don't think Biology comes up in those tests?" he smirked annoyingly.

"Ït just happened" Ray Jay shrugged trying not to smile at the semi-joke.

"These things usually do," Nico agreed. "But that's why you really do have to think before you act. Now, I know I'm not your father, Ray Jay, but I do care what happens to you. I also care about your mother's peace of mind. Please, tell me you're as smart as I think you are and that you used a condom?"

"Obviously," Ray Jay replied, his tone making the word rhyme with 'duh' somehow.

"Then, maybe we should not talk about this anymore," Nico suggested, letting out a breath.

He was quite relieved to hear that Dani's son was at least smart enough to be careful. Teenage pregnancy, or worse diseases that were all too easily passed around, this was not what Nico wanted to see happen in the Santino family. Dani still wasn't likely to be happy in realising her son was sexually active, but that was something to deal with later. For now at least Nico felt that he had done a decent parenting job. Considering the way he had been thrown in at the deep end today, he was really quite proud of himself, truth be told.

"So, we're done? Everything's cool?" Ray Jay checked, looking sceptical at best as he got up from his stool.

"For now, yes," Nico agreed. "But you know I'm going to have to tell your Mom what I came home to today."

That got an unimpressed groan of a reaction from Ray Jay, which honestly, the fixer had been expecting.

"I'm not gonna lie by omission, Ray Jay," he said, looking as sympathetic as he genuinely felt for the kid. "But, I will plead your case, if you answer me one question truthfully," he offered.

Ray Jay's ears perked up at that.

"What's the question?" he asked, wondering if he already knew what it was going to be about.

Nico met his eyes to watch for a genuine reaction when he asked his question then;

"What's your real opinion of me moving in here?" he asked, watching Ray Jay's eyes go a little wide, as he shifted awkwardly. "I asked you for an honest answer, Ray Jay, and I promise I won't be mad if it's not what I wanna hear."

Nico was a good guy, there was no denying that, and he'd been pretty decent in this potentially bad situation. Ray Jay also got the impression that the fixer would know if he lied, and that just wasn't worth the risk given the pull the guy had with Mom right now.

"Honestly? I wasn't so sure I wanted you to move in," he admitted then. "And it's not you, it's just... first Dad left, and then Mom got so busy with her new job..."

"And I just seemed like one more thing busting in and messing up your life, huh?" said Nico with much more understanding than Ray Jay expected. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," the teen shrugged. "You needed help before, and I know you make Mom really happy. Plus you're way cooler than some of my friend's step-father's and stuff, so I guess I'm okay with it now."

Nico smiled at that, genuinely glad to hear that he seemed to have made some head way with Ray Jay this afternoon, even if their talk hadn't been triggered by the best of circumstances. Maybe they could work through this and move forward as some kind of family. Now the Santinos seemed to be on an even keel, that just left the Pittmans to figure out. That, Nico knew, was bound to be a lot more complex, and he did not relish the thought of dealing with it. Unfortunately, he had no choice.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are still here and still reading, right? I hope so. Thanks to those that left reviews on the previous. This chapter? Just a joy to put on the page. Really hope y'all enjoy reading it! :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 5

"Ugh, it has been a long couple of days," Dani groaned as she finally climbed into her bed and flopped against the pillows. "Can't we just get easier lives, with less stress and trouble?" she asked Nico as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You'd be bored."

Dani laughed at that, mostly because she knew it was actually true. A quiet life seemed like a nice idea, but it was the challenges she faced that kept her going sometimes. Without them, maybe she would feel restless, but honestly, the opportunity to find out would be nice right now. A lot of the problems did at least feel a lot smaller now she was here like this, curling her body up against Nico's own.

"What are you thinking now in that busy head?" he asked, fingers playing with her hair.

"T.K." she admitted, stopping Nico in his move to kiss her. "Not like that, pervert!" she giggled at his expression and swatted him in the chest. "It's just, he has his next session tomorrow and, and I guess I'm just worried about him bottling all this stuff up. I know it's great that he wasn't physically hurt," she said, fingers wandering carefully towards Nico's injured shoulder, "but it bothers me what damage it's all doing inside his head."

"Whatever he needs, you'll figure it out," her boyfriend assured her. "You always do."

Dani smiled at his unwavering faith in her abilities. She needed that right now, when her own self-belief was shaky to say the least. She may be good at figuring out what her patients needs were, but for herself, all Dani really needed right now was this man right here, holding onto her, letting her know he loved her.

"How's the other surrogate child in our lives?" she asked then, looking up at Nico. "Did you manage to get a hold of Juliette?"

The deep sigh that emanated from him then told Dani the answer before he ever spoke. He worried so much about the Pittman's daughter, who it seemed he had helped to raise and to keep out of trouble all this time. She was sure it hurt him more than he was saying that Juliette wasn't really his child, and that she wasn't talking to him right now.

"This is the longest we've ever been without contact of some kind," Nico admitted. "I know I made it sound like she only texted when it was a 911 situation lately, but once in a while there were other messages. She's not a bad kid, Dani, she's just... she doesn't have a mother quite like you," he smiled fondly, his hand going to her cheek.

It was a sweet sentiment and she appreciated it. Still, this was always a sticky area, given Nico's previous relationship with Juliette's mother. It was wrong to compare Gabrielle and Dani, Nico knew that, and he regretted his words the moment they were said, even if he had meant them in the best possible way.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, leaning his forehead against her own. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," Dani smiled back at him. "We both have pasts, Nico, that's no secret. Both been married, both had previous relationships. Heck, we still work with my one and only one night stand..." she said awkwardly. "And there's another sentence this conversation didn't need," she realised too late.

They weren't usually so awkward with each other. Up until work started up again, things had felt so easy. Now it was just one complication after another, and everything felt stunted and strange. Dani shifted onto her back, her head still on Nico's good shoulder.

"I'm sure Juliette will get in touch when she needs to," she said, back to the topic they had been on before veering into past lovers territory. "She has a lot going on right now, it's understandable that she's not in a chatty mood, I guess."

"I'm sure you're right," Nico agreed, fingers making lazy patterns up and down her arm. "Anyway, how were things with the IRS guy today?" he asked then, realising they hadn't talked about it yet.

It was one more complication they didn't need, auditing of accounts and a gigantic back taxes bill that was distinctly Ray's fault. Nico had offered to help Dani out, everything from helping her pay the bill, making the issue with the authorities evaporate, or even punching Ray in the face. The last one seemed to be her instant favourite and yet she had made him promise not to actually follow through on any of his kind offers. Nico hated to be useless, though Dani assured him that his just being here and loving her was enough to see her through.

"It was okay," she sighed, leaning into his touch. "He's not actually a bad guy, he's just doing his job. Plus I think I can get around him a little bit with my delicious home-made biscotti," she grinned, tipping her head back to look up at him. "He has a serious sweet tooth and my biscotti is kinda legendary."

"Very clever, Dr Santino," Nico smiled down at her, leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Why, thank you, Mr Careles," she said as she kissed him back. "You date a fixer long enough, you learn a few tricks," she giggled, pushing her body up flush with his own. "In fact, I was hoping if I played my cards right, you could teach me a few more."

The look in her eyes left Nico in no doubt what she meant by that, and he wasted no time in giving her exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Dani woke up with the sun in her face and a cold spot in the bed beside her. There was a frown on her face as she squinted through the glare and pulled herself up to look around. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and a shadow passed back and forth in the hallway. Dani spared a glance for the clock and groaned when she realised it was barely five a.m.

"Okay, call me again if you hear anything else, Tony," said Nico as he came back into the room, ending his call and shutting off his cell phone.

"Why are you taking calls at stupid o'clock in the morning?" Dani complained, face-down in the pillows with her eyes tight shut.

Nico felt at least a little bad for waking her, but she was quite amusing in her not-a-morning person attitude.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smirked, encouraging her face out of the pillows so he could kiss her hello. "I'm sorry it's so early, Dani. I tried not to wake you," he assured her as he got back into bed.

"That was Tony on the phone?" she checked, looking decidedly sleepy as she propped herself up on one elbow. "Something important?"

"Juliette," Nico nodded into his reply. "We tapped all the usual sources, nobody's heard from her."

Dani wanted to tell him not to worry, but she knew it would be ridiculous and pointless. She loved Nico because of the way he cared, not just about her but about her kids, the Pittmans, the team, everybody. He came off so tough and all, but inside he had a soft centre. He had a very big heart too, and Juliette was currently breaking it a little bit. Dani wasn't sure if she'd most like to track the girl down to convince her to come talk to Nico, or just to slap her face for being so selfish. Maybe that was unfair, and since Dani was unlikely to be able to track down Juliette if Nico couldn't, and even less likely to try, it was a dumb thing to think about in the first place. Still, the fact remained that she hated to see Nico so worried and tense. It wouldn't help him at all, even impacting on his recovery from the shooting, given the way he was wincing with the pain of his shoulder again.

"Hey," she said as she reached out and got his attention. "She'll be okay. I know kids are just a constant headache sometimes, but you'd be amazed what they come through intact," she advised sagely.

Nico smiled at her determination to be helpful, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"I know," he nodded. "Not that _your_ kids are a headache, or if they are, I haven't noticed."

Dani laughed out loud at that.

"Oh, you're cute," she rolled her eyes. "I know you get along with Ray Jay and Lindsay, but trust me, you've only had the best behaviour so far," she explained, watching as a strange expression crossed Nico's face.

It was two days ago that the fixer had caught Ray Jay and Olivia in bed together. He meant what he said about telling Dani what happened, but there really hadn't been an opportunity so far. Work was so crazy, they both had appointments and meetings all the time. Any real time they spent together at home the past couple of days, the kids tended to be around. The previous night they'd both been so tired, they fell asleep without any real conversation taking place, or anything more fun for that matter. This was genuinely the first time the opportunity had come up to mention such a thing, and still Nico kind of wished he didn't have to broach the subject.

"What?" asked Dani with clear suspicion.

"What?" her boyfriend echoed, as if he didn't know just exactly what she meant.

"There was this look, right here," she said, pointing an index finger somewhere between his eyes. "That little twitch of a thing that you get when something is up."

Denying it might work with anybody else, but Nico knew Dani was way too smart. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do right now was lie to the woman he loved. This had to be said, however awkward.

"Okay, first of all, promise me you're not gonna explode," he said, waiting for Dani to make such a vow.

She huffed, made a big deal of crossing her heart and such just as soon as she realised he was serious. Nico nodded once in confirmation of her doing so and then explained.

"The other day, when I came home early, Ray Jay was here with his tutor, Olivia," he told his girlfriend gently. "They were in his room, what you might call getting acquainted," he said with a very distinctive look that Dani couldn't fail to understand.

"Noooo!" Dani exclaimed, the word both loud and severely elongated.

Immediately, she looked fit to dive out of bed to go and confront her son. Thankfully, Nico had faster reflexes than she did, grabbing her upper arms just as soon as she looked like bolting.

"Dani, come on," he urged her to sit back down. "Come on, now wait a second and think about this, seriously."

"Oh, I'm thinking," she said crossly even as she allowed herself to be held back. "I'm thinking how irresponsible my son is. How he's gonna be grounded 'til he's thirty five, that's what I'm thinkin'!"

"Okay, I understand that, but can I finish telling you what happened before you go full Santino on both his ass and mine?" Nico tried to calm her, even as she seemed to shoot fire from her eyes in all directions, including his own.

Dani knew this wasn't a fair way to react, especially not with Nico. He was telling her the truth about what happened, maybe a little later than he should, but she had to admit, if only to herself, that there hadn't really an opportunity before now. Maybe she did just need to take a moment, breathe, and listen to what Nico had to say. He never had let her down before.

"Okay," she said eventually. "Tell me."

Nico was glad she was at least trying to be calm, especially since he knew how hard it had to be for her. Now he just had to find the best way to explain this that would keep her from exploding... again.

"In Ray Jay's defence, I talked to him about what he was doing, and he was being safe," he explained, even as Dani tried to decide whether to cover her ears or her face first. "He's a sensible kid, Dani, he had condoms..."

"Sensible is not doing it at all!" she told him, perhaps a little too loudly.

Nico reached out to pull her hands away from her face and fixed her with a look. He wouldn't call her a hypocrite or tell her she was being crazy, even if both might've been true. He loved Dani too much to make this any harder on her. Still, she ought to realise she was over-reacting just a little.

"He's my little boy, Nico," she sighed then, all the fight seeming to go out of her as she slumped down beside him. "My baby, and he's... he's doing that."

"It was going to happen eventually," her boyfriend said gently. "And hey, at least he's here and he's being safe. It could be a lot worse."

Dani opened her mouth to argue but couldn't really think of anything to say. Nico had a point. She still didn't like the idea of her eighteen year old having sex, in her house or anywhere else, but if he was being sensible about it that was something, she supposed. Nico seemed to have handled the situation without making it worse, and at least Dani had the chance to think things through now before over-reacting at Ray Jay. If she had been the one to discover him, she had no doubt the fight between herself and her son would've been epic and nasty.

"You okay?" asked Nico after a long silence.

"Yeah," replied Dani in a small voice. "No," she amended then. "I guess I should be grateful that you told me, and that Ray Jay was prepared to talk to you about it."

"I don't think he felt any more comfortable about it than I did," Nico confessed with a wry smile, "but I was actually a little proud at how I handled things. Ray Jay remained calm, so did I, and y'know as awful as you find the concept of your baby growing up, I actually think we made some kind of connection over this... incident."

Dani looked up at him with no small degree of incredularity. It was only then she realised he was serious. She couldn't really believe that anything was worth finding out her baby was now trying to be a man in this way, but it would be nice to think there had been some male bonding going on between two people she loved so much.

"I guess that's the silver lining," she sighed eventually, lying back down and trying to be comfortable. Even in Nico's arms, it wasn't easy right now.

* * *

Dani wasn't sure why she and Nico bothered to stay in bed after they woke up at five in the morning. Neither of them got any sleep, and after what she had learned about her son's activities with Olivia, there was no way she was up for any kind of bedroom fun. Now the day had truly begun, with the usual slamming of doors and rushing around. Dani tried to make sure everybody got their breakfast and their turn in the bathroom, before the kids headed to school and she and Nico got to work.

Lindsay went to grab a forgotten book from her room, and Nico kissed Dani's cheek, telling her he would call her later as he headed out. She watched him go, then let her gaze shift to Ray Jay as he finished up his cereal.

"So," she said, getting her son's attention. "I, er... Ray Jay..."

He stared up at Dani as if she had two heads when she misfired on her sentence for a third time.

"What's up, Ma?" he asked, only now realising maybe he shouldn't have asked.

It was a strange but actually weirdly pleasant surprise when she didn't yell or even mention sex at all, just pushed a bag across the table at him. Dani had her eyes almost completely closed as Ray Jay peered into said bag and then closed it fast.

"I don't even wanna know why you have these, or why you think it's okay to give them to me," he said of the condoms, as he hastily shoved them into a compartment of his school bag. "But it is cool that you're not going crazy ay me over this."

"Nico told me you guys had a talk," she admitted. "I'm not going to pretend I'm a hundred percent okay with what you're doing under my roof, but at least I know you're being smart about it. And hey, better under my roof than any other other, more dicey places," she said, waving her hand in some vague gesture.

Ray Jay nodded his agreement, as Lindsay came rushing back into the kitchen, all of a flurry. She chased Ray Jay off his stool and asked what the hold-up was. They were going to be late, and she could not afford another tardy!

"Alright, alright!" he told her, grabbing his bag as he got up from his seat. "I'm coming!"

Dani turned away and let out a breath, calling over her shoulder for the kids to drive safe and have a good day. She was completely unaware that Ray Jay hadn't made it out the door yet and had in fact come rushing back. He planted a kiss on her cheek from behind and muttered 'thanks, ma', then he was gone.

As much as she wanted to be mad or upset, right now, Dani couldn't help but smile.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Loving your feedback, reader peops, thank you :) Sorry the updates aren't massively regular - I seem to have a lot of balls in the air right now, but I'm doing my best... Hope you're still with me?**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 6

Dani felt like she was banging her head against a brick wall. She ought to be used to that particular feeling. She often found herself in this situation with both her kids, her ex-husband, the IRS even. With T.K., she honestly thought they'd moved past this kind of behaviour, the evasive, hiding behind bravado stuff. No matter what Dani tried, T.K. just didn't seem willing to talk about the shooting. She knew it must be hard for him to handle, knowing somebody wanted to harm him like that, living through the experience of being shot at. Sure, he didn't take the bullets, Nico had. That thought made Dani shudder in the worst way but she had come to terms with it. Nico hadn't seemed to be all that shaken, but even he admitted in the privacy of their own room that it had given him pause for thought too, that it had him rattled just a little bit. T.K. just kept bottling things up, and it was going to cause so many bigger problems later if he didn't give it up soon.

"Terrence, as much as I like hearing about how fast you can run forty yards," she smiled fondly at him, "I did tell you that I wanted to pick up where we left off in our talk the other day. At the facility, you remember?"

"What am I, an idiot? Sure, I remember, doc," he rolled his eyes at her, sat back on the couch like he was just so relaxed. "I just don't get what it is you want me to say."

"We've been over this Terrence. It's not about what I _want_ you to say, it's about what you _need_ to say," she advised him. "Whenever I try to talk to you about the shooting, you either clam up on me or you get mad. Why is that?"

"Would you wanna talk about a damn asshole who wanted to put a couple o' slugs in your chest?" asked T.K. crossly, getting to his feet and starting to pace.

Dani kept quiet a moment, waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. If getting mad was the only way for T.K. to express himself today, than she could deal. Maybe he would finally let out some of those emotions and truths that she had been trying to prise out for days now.

T.K. didn't say another word.

"Okay, so let's look at this a different way," said Dani calmly. "How do you think Nico felt when he jumped between you and the gunman?" she asked.

T.K. turned and looked at her as if she were insane. Dani didn't flinch, because she was serious in her question. She wasn't giving in here, not until she got an answer. She watched Terrence start to flounder, opening and closing his mouth twice before any sound finally came out.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I'm guessin' he didn't think. He just reacted. Isn't that what guys like him do? Ex- whatever force he was with."

Dani smiled at that.

"Maybe," she nodded her agreement. "So, Nico reacted, and he got shot instead of you," she said, swallowing hard as the memories of hospitals and panic filled her mind. "Has he ever once said he regretted that choice? That he's sorry he took those bullets?"

"No," T.K. frowned. "He say that to you?" he checked worriedly.

"No, Terrence, and that is my point," she advised, getting up to stand before him now. "Nico did what Nico does. He reacted to the situation that presented itself and yeah, he suffered for his choice, but he has no regrets about it. If he's okay with the decision he made, shouldn't you be too?"

T.K. tried to look at her but found it impossible to do so. It was much the same with Nico these days. The man saved his life, a life that some other person wanted to take. The guilt of knowing a decent, stand up guy that only ever had his back could've died in his place, it poured an enormous amount of guilt all over T.K., guilt he didn't know he could ever feel, and certainly didn't know how to handle. It was only made worse by the way Nico was so close to Dani and the kids these days.

"It wouldn't just have been his life," he said out of the blue, confusing Dani a little since she was not privy to the thought process that had led him here. "Nico, he... You and him, and the chicklets too. You got like this family thing going on now," said T.K., finally meeting Dani's eyes. "If he hadn't've made it, it would ruined your life too."

"But he did make it," she reminded him gently, reaching out to take his hands in hers. "T.K., I know I've always told you to think about the consequences of your actions and the results of your behaviour, and that's good advice," she told him. "But sometimes, you have to understand that other people's actions are out of your control, and the consequences? Not your fault."

Dani watched and waited, hoping her words were sinking in. She supposed in some ways it was admirable that Terrence was feeling bad about what happened. She wouldn't like the guy so much if he didn't care for anyone but himself. That was the image T.K. liked to project, but Dani had known for a long time now that it wasn't true.

"I just... I keep on feelin' like I should apologise for somethin'," he said eventually. "'S not a good look for me, Doc."

Dani smiled at that, and patted his hand.

"It's good that you care, Terrence, but you have to move past this," she told him. "Nico doesn't want you to feel beholden to him forever, or walk on eggshells when he's around. He wants to be your friend," she shrugged.

That even got a laugh out of the formerly shame-faced wide receiver.

"Nico? Be friends? I'm not so sure he's really the buddy-buddy type," he chuckled, at which Dani laughed a little too, encouraging T.K. back into his seat so she could comfortably sit too.

"Yeah, well. You know what I mean," she said, flopping back down into her chair. "Now we've dealt with that part, you wanna talk about the nightmares?"

T.K. opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again double-quick. Dr D was too smart for him to lie to, even if it was creepy as hell that she knew about the dreams he had shared with no-one at all.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Dani told him. "You're tired, Terrence. There are circles under your eyes; your attention span is spotty, even for you; and the littlest noise or odd movement makes you jumpy," she listed off. "You're worrying about what happened and it's keeping you awake at night. Am I right?"

T.K. put a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead as if it were starting to ache. He hated this, hated that he had to admit being any kind of weak. At least he trusted Dani to help him, to be understanding and non-judgemental, to not tell the world his business, however embarrassing.

"Honestly don't even know what scares me so much," he shook his head. "Dr D, I didn't get hurt, I get that, and man, am I ever grateful. Still, there was a dude out there who wanted to put a bullet in me."

"I know. I get that it's scary, Terrence, I truly do, but you can't let that guy live in your head forever," she advised him. "It's not going to be an easy thing to get over, I can't lie about that, but I can help you. We can work together on helping you feel safe again."

T.K. wanted to argue and say it couldn't be done, that it'd be easier just to drink or run and hide, maybe both. A year ago, that was just exactly what he would've done. Now things were different. He'd been working with Dr D, learning how to deal. He felt supported and a little more comfortable with the real Terrence King that so often hid behind T.K.'s brash persona. If Dani said she could help, he believed her, and he'd try whatever techniques or talking excercises she wanted to throw at him. It would take time, like she said, but it'd be worth it. All T.K. knew for sure was that he had to get past this, before it started affecting more than just his sleep and his attitude. If he lost his game, he lost everything. He just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"It's still cool if I head over to Winter's after dinner, right?" asked Lindsay as they sat down at the table together.

"Oh," Dani abruptly stopped drinking from her glass of wine, doing a mental calculation.

As much of the good stuff had gone into her mouth as had gone into the food during the cooking process today. Driving Lindsay to Winter's house might not be such a good idea.

"I can drive you," said Nico, looking from his girlfriend to Lindsay. "It's no problem."

"Thanks, Nico," the teen smiled gratefully, as Ray Jay took his seat beside her.

He smiled awkwardly at both the adults and looked away. Things were going to be weird for a while, Dani knew that. Her son and boyfriend were only just now becoming comfortable with each other, whilst she and Ray Jay had only confronted his having sex as of this morning. She still wasn't entirely okay with her seventeen year old dating his S.A.T. tutor, but she knew she had to give a little at is age. Nico had been right to talk her down before she over-reacted. The more Dani thought about it and the couple talked it through, the more she was reminded that she was no different at that age. Better for her son to be doing that kind of thing in a safe place, plus using protection. It could all be a lot worse.

"What's with the dopey grin, Mom?" asked Lindsay as she watched her mother's expression.

"Nothing," said Dani, giving her a mock stern look for her wording. "I was just thinking how lucky I am. Two good kids, one good man. What more could a person ask for?"

"A little more of this delicious chicken maybe?" Nico teased her, handing over his plate for another serving.

A wave of light laughter permeated through the group, and any residual tension seemed to break. Nico asked Ray Jay how his S.A.T. prep was going, without a suggestion that he was actually asking something else. He went on to ask Lindsay how things were with her. Ray Jay wanted to know how T.K. was doing, and though of course Dani couldn't give details, she assured her son that he was going to be just fine. The kids weren't paying enough attention to notice the significant look that passed between Dani and Nico then. It said they'd be talking about that situation some more later and in private.

Before long, dinner was over, and Lindsay was eager to get straight over to Winter's house. Nico was fine with leaving immediately, going to grab his jacket and car keys whilst Lindsay rushed off to get her overnight bag. Apparently there was a project the girls had to finish, and Dani did believe that. She also knew that after the work was done, talk would turn to nail polish, boybands, and crushes. It was nice that her teenage daughter was at least still a little bit more childish. It was refreshing when she was faced with Ray Jay trying to suddenly be a man.

"You want me to load the dishwasher?" he asked out of the blue, startling Dani from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you, Ray Jay," she smiled as he grinned back at her and removed the two dishes from her hands, heading back to the kitchen.

He was a good boy when all was said and done. Olivia seemed like a decent enough person too. Maybe Dani had worried too much about Ray Jay's ability to judge a situation, to be a grown up. It was just a little sad to realise her little boy wasn't so little anymore. Soon he'd go off to college and Dani would miss him so much. Her frown turned to a smile as she stood back a moment and watched Ray Jay ferry more dirty dishes and glasses to the kitchen. At least she raised him and Lindsay right, as well as she could anyway.

A knock on the door brought Dani out of her deep thoughts a second time. Honestly, it was less of a knock than a slamming sound and it wasn't stopping any time soon. Though she was a little wary of what she would find on the other side of her front door, Dani still knew she had to open it. Maybe somebody was in trouble, maybe T.K. wasn't as together as he'd seemed after their session today.

Rushing down the hall, she took a quick second to peer through the glass beside the door. All she could see was a flash of pale hair, but it certainly didn't look like anyone to be afraid of. Opening the door, she looked fully into the tear-stained face of a young woman, no older than twenty five, staring at her through streaked mascara and red-rimmed eyes. Though Dani only met this girl one time before, she recognised her immediately. This was Juliette Pittman.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all approve of the way I'm handling the Juliette situation here. I'm sure you'll let me know either way, in fact, I'd appreciate it if you did :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 7

Dani was a therapist, and that meant she usually knew what to say to people, even in the most awkward and emotional situations. On this particular night she was at a complete loss. Juliette Pittman was not her patient or her friend. She was the daughter of her boss and her boyfriend's ex, and she was very upset. Dani hardly knew where to begin, but she did wish Nico would get back here very fast.

"Here," said Ray Jay as he handed Juliette the glass of water his mom had sent him to fetch.

Juliette looked vaguely amused by the gesture, raising the glass as if to inspect it and then to toast the guy who brought it to her.

"Cheers," she joked, taking a long drink and wincing at the fresh clean taste.

Dani was willing to bet Juliette was far more used to a stronger liquid in her glass and had got through rather a lot of it recently. So much for rehab and doing so much better. Still, when couples went through a divorce it was usually the kids that suffered most. Dani knew that from her patients as well as from first hand experience. Glancing back she realised her son was still stood there, staring rather too intently at Juliette.

"Ray Jay?" she prompted, tapping on his arm. "Hey, could you go finish up in the kitchen please?"

He looked set to argue until Dani fixed him with a look that told him it wouldn't do him any good right now. Not wanting to be made to look dumb in front of the hottie, Ray Jay took himself back to his cleaning up from dinner. Alone again, Dani looked to Juliette just as she wiped the back of her hand across her face.

"So, times are tough right now, huh?" said Dani as kindly as could be. "I guess you're feeling a little caught in the middle of what's going on with your parents..."

"Don't Psych 101 me," Juliette snapped, standing up sharply from her seat and turning away. "I didn't come here to get my head shrunk, I came to see Nico," she said crossly.

"Well, then you came to the right place," said a familiar a voice.

Dani had never been so relieved to see Nico in her life. Honestly, Juliette looked almost as pleased he was here. Well, Dani thought she was pleased, until the Pittman heiress walked right up to Nico, drew back her hand, and slapped him hard across the face.

"Hey!" Dani was on her feet in a second ready to intervene, but Nico put up a hand, signalling for her to stop.

"It's fine, Dani," he promised her, though his eyes remained locked on Juliette's own. "I guess I deserved that, since I'm assuming you know about me and Gabrielle."

"About you screwing Mommy Dearest behind my father's back?" Juliette spat. "Oh, yeah, I heard all about it. How could you?"

Dani watched the two getting in each other's face, not liking it at all, but knowing she had no place in this mess. She loved Nico, but she knew he loved both Gabrielle and Juliette in very different ways. This was something he needed to deal with, and all she could do was stand by and watch. That was not something Dani was used to doing.

"How could I?" Nico echoed Juliette's words back at her, catching her by the wrist when her arm came up again. "How could I love your mother? Protect her from Marshall when he fell apart? How could I play the role of your father all these years when your real Dad just didn't have the time?"

"Don't act like you're some great hero," said Juliette with a painful laugh. "Nico Careles, saviour of the Pittman women," she rolled her eyes dramatically. "We would've coped just fine without you. Maybe my parents wouldn't need to be getting a divorce if you'd kept your hands to yourself!"

"Hey, that is enough!" Dani yelled then, knowing it was wrong before she ever received twin incredulous looks from the arguing pair. "Now I know this is none of my business, but this is _my_ house and I am not going to stand here and watch you tear pieces out of a good man over circumstances that you do not understand!" she told Juliette firmly, arms folded over her chest.

To her credit, the girl did look stunned and a little shame faced at causing a fuss in someone else's home. There was just a flicker of pain and regret, and then she came out swinging, as Dani might've known she would.

"_Your_ house?" she smirked, backing up a step from the fixer. "You hear that Nico? So much for a loving and equal relationship," she laughed painfully, then muttered to herself, pushing past Dani towards the kitchen.

Nico ran a hand over his face and looked towards his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry about this, Dani," he told her seriously. "I've been calling her, trying to find her, but I never thought she'd show up here like this..."

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I mean, yeah, kinda stunned, and not happy about the slapping," she frowned as she moved closer and examined the red mark shining brightly on his cheek.

"That part at least I understand," he sighed. "Dani, she's looking for someone to blame. Her parents are divorcing, her life is in turmoil..."

"That's not your fault," she shook her head, putting her arms around him. "Nico, I think Juliette is drinking again," she said softly. "I think maybe she needs help that you won't be able to give her, no matter how much you want to."

Nico looked away, towards the door through which Juliette had passed, then down at her purse on the table. He shouldn't do it, and yet in a moment he had crossed the room and was rifling through the contents of Juliette's bag. An empty half-bottle of vodka sat at the bottom and in a side pocket, a bottle of pills, thankfully still mostly full.

"Can't you talk to her?" he said, looking as desperate as Dani ever saw him when he glanced back at her.

Dani took the pill bottle from his hand and read the label. Anti-depressants. Maybe somebody was already trying to help Juliette but she doubted it. These things got prescribed for good reasons, but also much more often than they should by doctors who didn't care to get to the root of a problem, just wishing to get rid of the patient as fast as possible, especially people like Juliette with all her money and issues.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm not sure I'm a person that Juliette would much wanna talk to, and with her father being my boss, and you..." she wavered a little on that connection that made a knot form in her stomach all too easily. "I don't know."

Nico was at a loss. He had spent weeks trying to check on Juliette, all to no avail. He ought to have known nobody would be able to find her until she decided she wanted to be found. Now here she was, his surrogate daughter as it were, and all she wanted to do was take her anger out on him and get drunk. To think he almost had her on track once, in rehab, doing so much better. He hated himself for the part he had played in her falling apart again. At the same time, Nico really, really wanted to punch Marshall in the face for not being the father he should've been to their girl.

In the kitchen, Juliette had searched all the cupboards for something she could drink. There wasn't much, until she ran across what had to be Nico's special occasion scotch. He wasn't much of a drinker, but much like her Dad, he liked the good things in life. When he did want or need a shot of something, it had to be the best. Dani didn't come off as the Johnnie Walker Black type anyway.

Juliette poured a healthy measure into a clean tumbler from the drainer. She parked herself by the counter as if she were at a bar and took a long drink. The alcohol burned, even now, even after all these years of abusing her body with too much booze. It was a comforting pain, even if that made no sense to anyone, including herself. Juliette didn't even flinch when the back door opened and closed. She looked up to see the young guy from before stood staring at her.

"Hey," she smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes. "Ray Jay, right?" she checked, pointed one manicured finger at him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And you're Juliette Pittman"

The smile that came to his own lips was one she had seen before. Juliet understood that guys liked her, especially younger guys. She was hot and rich, what wasn't to like, right? Of course, she really wasn't in the mood for being hit on right now. It might've been fun, if only to make Nico's head explode. As far as Juliette was concerned he deserved it, him and his little girlfriend.

"Think of the devil," she muttered as Dani put in an appearance with Nico on her heels.

Ray Jay looked almost disappointed but his mother chose not to notice. She had always been glad that he was out the only other time Juliette had come visiting, so many weeks ago during Nico's recuperation. Now there was this look in his eye that all teenage boys, and even some men got, whenever a hot blonde was within the vicinity.

"Juliette," said Dani, as kindly but firmly as she could. "I appreciate that you're upset, but this is not your house and there are rules here about the way people are required to behave."

"Really? She always like this, Nico? Is the authoritative thing what you like about her?" she leered into her drink.

Nico reacted sharply, whipping the glass from Juliette's hand before it ever reached her mouth. If he'd gone about it just an inch wrong he could've smashed the glass into her face, but Nico was just better than that. His face was all thunder and darkness as he glared at her.

"I don't care whose daughter you are, or how much you're going through," he said in a low, low voice. "You do not come into this house and speak to Dani like that."

Ray Jay felt like backing up the stairs was a solid plan right now. This was going to get ugly, he could feel it. As hot as Juliette was, there was no way in hell he was getting mixed up in her fight with Nico, no frickin' way.

"Nico, it's okay," said Dani, pulling on her fixer's good arm. "Come on," she urged him, not liking how he was getting so far into Juliette's face.

Her behaviour was inappropriate, no doubt, but this wasn't going to help. Emotions were running way too high here tonight. Better that they all sleep on it and have a reasonable and calm conversation in the morning, she figured. This she said to both Nico and Juliette, though neither looked her way or even acknowledged she had spoken for a full minute.

"I really don't think we need much of a conversation, do we, Nico?" said Juliette at last, a nasty smirk coming to her lips. "You don't like my attitude, and I don't like you breaking up my parents marriage. So we're done."

"Are you so naive, Juliette?" he asked with a laugh that held no humour in it. "You really think I would wash my hands of you so easily? And do you honestly believe that the only problem in Marshall and Gabrielle's marriage was my loving your mom?"

Dani felt like she just wanted to leave the room and fast. This was none of her business, and talk of her boyfriend's ex just made her squirm. Gabrielle was model-type beautiful and apparently a big love in Nico's life. It would be foolish and ridiculous for Dani to be jealous of that, but even therapists who understood these things in others had trouble convincing themselves to let things go occasionally.

"Honestly?" Juliette shrugged, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't know what I think or believe anymore."

Dani looked over and saw not the brassy blonde with an attitude who had slapped Nico in the living room minutes before. She saw a scared little girl who needed a hug from someone who cared. Sure that it was the right thing to do, even if she couldn't say why, Dani squeezed by Nico and offered an arm around Juliette's shoulders. It was a surprise to even the therapist when suddenly the young woman seemed to collapse into her embrace, sobbing her heart out.

"Oh, wow. Okay," she said, holding her as she cried. "Um, could you make up the guest room, maybe?" she asked Nico in a whisper over Juliette's shoulder.

The fixer hardly knew what to make of all this, but it was nice to know that Dani was prepared to help Juliette any way she could. She was just a mixed up kid when all was said and done, and as close to a daughter as Nico ever had. Her staying here could be complicated, but it was better than having her out on the street or God knows where else, getting herself into trouble. Nico was grateful for small mercies right now, even as the hand print on his face continued to sting.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not sure about this chapter :/**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 8

Dani lay awake staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight already and she really needed to get some sleep but it just wasn't happening. Nico had his back to her though she wondered if he was any closer to sleep that she was. It was just too weird knowing Juliette Pittman was right down the hall, it shouldn't be, but it was. Of course, that wasn't the main reason Dani was getting no sleep. There was T.K., her ongoing issues with the IRS, but most of all her mind was racing with all that had been said tonight, and thoughts of a relationship that had taken place long before she and Nico ever met.

"Dani?" he said then, turning over to look at her. "Honey, you've got to get some sleep," he urged her.

"Wish I could," she sighed, barely glancing his way. "My head is way too busy."

"This head is always busy," he smiled, putting a hand to her hair. "Is it Juliette?"

"Yes... and no," she admitted, turning onto her side to look at him properly. "I'm being so stupid, and I know it. I just... I keep thinking about you and Gabrielle..."

"That's ancient history," Nico promised her.

"I know," she nodded that she understood and yet she squirmed awkwardly. "I do know that, but I can't help it. Juliette being here just reminds me of what happened. I know you loved Gabrielle before she was ever married, but it was still an affair, and... and I just can't help it."

Dani hated this. She hated that she was having to talk to Nico about his past and that she felt uncomfortable about it. Her husband's extra-martial affairs was what eventually broke up her own marriage. Now it seemed that Nico was at least one reason on a long list for the breakdown of the Pittmans' relationship. She didn't want to judge, and yet there was this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't quit ever since Juliette showed up, yelling and screaming, blaming Nico for everything that was wrong in her life right now. The girl was just lashing out at whoever she could, Dani knew that, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Dani," Nico got her attention with a finger under her chin. "C'mon, look at me," he urged her. "You knew about Gabrielle before anything happened between you and me," he reminded her. "You also know I'm not proud of what I did, but it happened, it's in the past. I haven't laid a hand on Gabrielle in years and I wouldn't want to anymore," he promised her faithfully.

Dani believed him, every word, and despite what some might think it wasn't because she was blinded by love or hearing what she wanted to. Dani liked to think she was pretty good at knowing when she was being taken for a ride. Besides, Nico never lied to her before, and she was damn sure he wasn't starting to make it a habit now. She just wished it was easier to make herself let go of all her worries about the Pittman situation.

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching her arms around him. "I know I'm being dumb, I just... All this stuff with the Pittmans makes me nervous. My job is already on the block if anything happens with the Hawks, maybe both our jobs actually, and I don't like the thought of you being caught up in this anymore than I like me being up to my neck."

"It's normal to feel insecure, Dani," he told her gently. "But this will get figured out. Marshall has had problems before, both concerning Gabrielle and the Hawks. It will all be okay, I'll see to it that it is," he promised her. "As for Juliette, well, we probably need to get her some help, somehow."

"I can get her a referral, if that's what she wants," Dani offered. "I don't really think I'm a position to help her, but I know people, good trustworthy therapists than could probably put her on the right track."

Nico smiled at that. Despite the problems she was having herself, Dani had a wonderful knack of putting others first, even people like Juliette that she barely knew and had every reason not to like much. She was doing this for Nico, and he couldn't love her more if he tried. When he kissed her, he proved just how much he felt, and Dani let him take her mind off the day-to-day problems that had been keeping her awake. After this sleep would probably come a whole lot easier as she relaxed in the arms of the man she loved.

It was early in the morning when Dani woke up again. Nico was still sleeping and she was happy to let him. He really didn't rest enough, especially since the shooting. Dani understood that he was all for doing things and not one to sit around and watch the world go by, but she worried so much about him sometimes. She had half a mind to go down and make breakfast in bed seeing as she was awake first. If she was really quiet she shouldn't wake up Ray Jay, or Juliette for that matter. Dani was smiling at her good idea as she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe.

She was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. The smile slid from her lips and she braced herself ready to face Juliette who was bound to be wrecking the place without a care. Dani got a real surprise when she got to the doorway and found Ray Jay half inside the fridge, with Olivia by his side.

"Er, good morning?" said Dani, with an edge of sarcasm, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, hey, Dr Santino," Olivia greeted her with a large smile. "I came over early to talk to Ray Jay, and now we're cleaning up the fridge."

"Cleaning up, how?" the doctor asked with suspicion, leaning over to see various meat and dairy products in the large black bag Ray Jay was holding.

"This stuff has to go, Ma," he told her solemnly. "Do you know how these animals are kept? How badly they're treated?"

"Plus the nitrates in some of these products," Olivia threw in. "Vegan is really the only way to go."

"Ve-vegan?" Dani stuttered, not at all amused.

So much for coming down here to make a nice breakfast for her boyfriend. Apparently eggs, bacon, and everything else she wanted were now banned from her house. They had been declared a vegan family and she hadn't a clue when or why it had happened.

"Vegan? Really?" said a voice behind her then.

Dani shut the fridge door and wheeled around to face the newcomer, immediately wishing she hadn't. Juliette was wearing just about as little as a person could get away with, and even then she looked more like she ought to be in a adult men's magazine rather than Dani's kitchen. She had her back to Ray Jay by now, but Dani was pretty sure his eyeballs were about to roll out of his head at the sight of the Pittmans' daughter in skimpy panties and bra, plus a T-shirt that barely reached her belly button and was mostly see-through. She turned and reached up to the top shelf for the cereal and Dani lost her temper.

"Okay, enough of this!" she snapped, turning around in time to see Olivia slap Ray Jay across the shoulder, presumably because he was drooling.

"Maybe we should just go" she said, pulling on her boyfriend's arm. "We can finish up later, when the kitchen is less crowded."

"Because clearly I'm taking up _so_ much space," Juliette chuckled as she turned back to look at Olivia. "Y'know you should think about dialling back from vegan to vegetarian," she told her, as if to be helpful, but there was spite in her looks and tone. "The lack of nutrients and iron are doing nothing for your looks."

"Ray Jay, let's go!" Olivia repeated, practically dragging him from the room.

Dani put her hand to her face and took a calming breath. Yelling at Juliette was not going to help. As annoying as she was being, it was only because she craved attention. She had good reasons for that, Dani knew, and forced herself to think like a therapist rather than an angry mother.

"Juliette, could you maybe put on a robe, or a pair of pants, or something, so we can talk? Please?" she said politely, with a smile she hoped looked a little more genuine than it felt.

Juliette sat down hard on the nearest stool.

"Don't really feel much like talking," she admitted, picking at the dry cereal she had just poured out.

"Yeah, well, don't really feel much like asking you twice," replied Dani with a look that meant business. "I'm trying to help you, Juliette. Remember that."

It was evident that Juliette still wasn't massively happy about being told what to do but she softened just a little when she looked up and saw Dani's face. Ms Pittman was quite happy being angry with the world and her parents, and just about everybody else besides, but it wasn't doing her any good. She got up this morning with a plan in her head that she had allowed to be pushed aside by the temptation of screwing with Ray Jay and his odd little girlfriend. If Dani wanted to help her, Juliette knew she ought to let her. After all, what was all this acting out for if not to get attention and assistance?

Dani watched Juliette stomp off up the stairs, hopefully to get more reasonably dressed. In her absence, Dani inspected the state of her kitchen and what she had actually had left in it food-wise. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Ray Jay later about this whole vegan thing. She couldn't imagine he would stick with the idea long, but even if he did, he was not changing her own eating habits, that was for sure. Dani put on some coffee and was just done tidying up when Juliette returned in a reasonable outfit that covered a lot more skin.

"Okay," said Dani, ushering her through to the living room.

The two women sat down on the couch together, and Dani took a deep breath.

"Juliette, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think you need a little help," she said kindly. "Nico has mentioned to me that you had problems before with drinking, partying, maybe drugs," she said carefully, noting how Juliette refused to meet her eyes then. "I take it rehab didn't go so well?"

"Actually it did," the young woman sighed, pushing her hair back off her face. "For a while, it was... better," she admitted. "Then Mom and Dad started talking about divorce, my so-called friends had a field day, then the press joined in, plus the whole revelation about Nico right after he got shot... Too much pressure, y'know?"

"I know," Dani nodded along, as sympathetic as she could be to the young woman's plight. "I get that things are tough on you right now, and I really do think you would benefit from someone to talk to about it all," she explained. "Now, I can't be your therapist, for obvious reasons, but I can get you a referral to someone I know and trust. I think maybe some one-on-one with a person like that would help more than a rehab facility right now."

Juliette wasn't sure what to say to that. She had been thinking all night, hardly sleeping, seriously considering asking Nico to drive her back to rehab this morning. Her drinking was getting bad again and she knew it. Her head felt so messed up all the time, and now she was lashing out at the small number of people who actually did care and were trying to help. As much as she wanted to dislike this Dr Santino, she seemed nice. She had given Juliette a bed for the night, a literal shoulder to cry on, and here she was still trying to help, despite everything.

"Thank you," she said after a long moment of silence.

"You're welcome, honey," replied Dani with a genuine smile.

Both women looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs, and then Nico appeared. He seemed a little concerned to find two of his favourite women sat together on the couch looking so serious.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, only half-joking as he glanced between them.

Dani didn't answer, just watched as Juliette stood up and faced the man who had played her father for so long. She looked oddly young and fragile in this moment, nothing like the brash young woman who had come storming in last night, yelling and slapping.

"I'm sorry, Nico," she said quietly, much to the fixer's suprise, though he hid it well. "I shouldn't've taken everything out on you. You've always been there for me and..."

"It's fine," he promised, not needing her to go on. "Juliette, I will always be here for you," he promised, putting his hands to her shoulders. "Always."

Dani was almost loathed to break up a very sweet scene, but time was flying by and that breakfast she had planned a while back still wasn't getting made. She got herself up and headed for the kitchen.

"Coffee should be ready by now," she said, smiling at Nico and Juliette both. "And I have no idea what may or may not be left in my kitchen, but I plan to make something for breakfast. Who wants?"

"I could certainly eat something," Nico smiled, a little bemused by the apparent lack of food.

"Me too," Juliette agreed. "Thanks," she added like an afterthought - she really wasn't used to this kind of family scene, but it was nice.

When Lindsay arrived home and walked through the house, she really did not expect to see her family all sitting down to breakfast without her. In her place, there was another girl, older than Lindsay herself, who she thought she should know.

"Hey, sweetie," her mother smiled, getting up to greet her. "Did you have fun at Winter's last night?"

"Yeah, it was fine, Mom," Lindsay told her, still staring across at the table.

She didn't mind so much that Olivia was next to Ray Jay, and she was getting used to having Nico around. It was the newcomer that was bothering her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Dani. "Lindsay, this is Juliette Pittman. Juliette, my daughter, Lindsay," she introduced them, wary of the way they eyed each other.

Honestly, Dani would prefer them to dislike each other if they must meet at all. As much as she was willing to help Juliette, the last thing Dani wanted was for her own easily-swayed daughter to go down any of the same paths Ms Pittman had taken so far.

"I'm going to take my stuff upstairs," said Lindsay, offering no greeting to the guest at the table.

"Honey!" Dani called behind her, not liking the way the atmosphere had shifted here.

It was clear Juliette now felt unwelcome, which was not what Dani intended. At the same time, she couldn't say she'd be sorry to have Juliette out of her home. The less she consorted with Lindsay and Ray Jay, the better Dr Santino felt about it, given the circumstances.

"Time for me to go," said Juliette herself, hopping down from the stool.

Nico reached out to her instinctively, perhaps to tell her it was okay and she didn't have to rush off. The truth was she did need to go, and they all knew it was preferable if she did so now.

"Wait a second, Juliette," Dani urged her. "I need to give you that name that I promised," she smiled, deliberately not called it 'the referral' or anything that would let Ray Jay and Olivia know the truth.

Dani believed in confidentiality in her work. Technically, Juliette wasn't her patient or even her responsibility, but she felt she owed it to the Pittmans' daughter to do what she could, for Nico's sake, if nothing else.

A few minutes later, and Juliette was headed out the front door with her bag in one hand and the referral in the other.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Juliette," said Dani sincerely. "I mean that."

"I know you do," the young woman replied, finding a smile herself. "Good luck with Nico. He's a good guy but I have a feeling living with him 24/7 wouldn't be so easy."

Dani laughed lightly at that.

"So far, so good," she shrugged. "But thank you anyway."

"Take care of yourself, Juliette," said Nico himself as he appeared behind Dani then. "And like I said, if you need anything..."

"I know," she nodded, looking from him to Dani and back. "I never had you down for the settling down type, but I always knew you'd be good at it if you tried," she smiled.

It reminded Nico of a conversation in the car when he dropped her off at rehab last year. Nico had believed then that he might in fact have been Juliette's father though she had no clue. Still, she had looked across at him and declared he would've made a great dad. It seemed she was renewing the sentiment now, and it really did mean a lot. His smile to her proved it, as she returned the look and then turned and walked away.

Dani let out a long breath as Juliette climbed into her car and drove away. Dealing with Ms Pittman had been quite the experience, and whilst she had offered to be there for her just as much as Nico, Dani would be very grateful is she didn't have to see too much more of Juliette, at least not until she got her head straight.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" asked Nico then as his arms slid around Dani from behind and pulled her close.

"Hmm, I think so, maybe once or twice," she laughed as she leaned against him.

There moment of almost-romance was unfortunately broken when Dani's eyes flitted past Nico's watch and she realised the time.

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed. "I have a client in less than an hour!" she said, as she slid from his arms and bolted for the stairs.

Nico opened his mouth to call after her but was distracted by his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He was a little surprised to see he had a text message from Matt of all people, especially this early. Nico's eyes went all the wider when he read said message that stated T.K. hadn't shown up for practice. He wasn't at his apartment and he wasn't answering his cell. To all intents and purposes, T.K. was missing.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
